Skończona baśń
by Violetta Villas
Summary: AU "Ogniem i mieczem"


Skończona baśń

Prawa autorskie należą do Henryka Sienkiewicza.

Dni w Czortowym Jarze były długie i niespokojne, a noce jeszcze gorsze. Helena myślała, że słyszy ditko i inne zmory, gotowe porwać jej duszę na samo dno piekła. Co dzień siadała przy oknie i mimo, że prawie nic nie było widać, lubiła to robić ze względu na jasne promienie słońca, które zawsze starało się przenikać przez błony i rozjaśniać to upiorne miejsce. Codziennie próbowała sobie wyobrazić, jak to będzie, gdy on wróci.

Nie wierzyła, iż ją wypuści. Za dobrze go znała, w końcu w Rozłogach traktowano go, jako jeszcze jednego syna kniahini. Rozłogi. Jej dom. Jak dawno temu go opuściła? Nigdy nie znała rodziców, a ten majątek był jedynym ich przypomnieniem. To prawda, że stryjna zagarnęła jej włość i nie zamierzała oddać, ale nigdy nie miała jej tego za złe. Krewna, może nie była jak anieli z Nieba, ale była jedyną macią, jaką znała i miłowała. Nigdy nie sprzeciwiła się jej woli i nie zabiegała o swe prawa. Wiedziała, że kniahini chce ją dać Kozakowi, by tylko upewnić się, że nigdy nie straci tego, co jej zabrała.

Jurko Bohun był może postawnym i pięknym mołojcem. Przyznawała to po cichu, wierząc w grzeszność takich myśli. Równocześnie jednak był równie dziki jak stęp, który go wychował. Rozgniewany, szalony i okrutny. Takim go widziała. Zawsze. Miał bezwzględne i drapieżne oczy, a kiedy mordował, zdawał się czerpać z tego siłę.

Będzie chciał zostać jej mężem. Tak, jak w Rozłogach. Czy będzie dobry? Przypominała sobie wtedy jego wyznanie i to, że ją uszanował. Wówczas wydawało jej się, że tak. Jednak potem przed oczami stawały obrazy: zamordowanego pachołka, krwi Kurcewiczów i Baru. Jeśli i ją jego gniew dosięgnie? Co jeśli podniesie na nią rękę? Co jeśli ją ubije?

Przesuwała swe palce po koralikach różańca i modliła się, żeby nigdy nie wrócił. Wiedziała, że popełnia grzech. Nie powinna tego robić, ale i tak się modliła. Jednak później szeptała cicho: Święta Przeczysta, miej go w swojej opiece. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to stary sentyment. Chce go ochronić, bo był jedynym przypomnieniem jej dawnego życie. Jednak ktoś zawsze szeptał w jej głowie, że łże. Mówi, że przecież to on był mordercą jej rodziny i on zmusił ją do ucieczki, a na końcu schwytał ją, by zamknąć w tej pięknej izbie.

Pan Skrzetuski, o dziwo pojawiał się w jej myślach bardzo rzadko. Bała się o nim myśleć. Jej serce szeptało, że przecież przyjedzie po nią. Uratuje, ochroni. Jednak zawsze te myśli przerywał obraz zagniewanego Bohuna, patrzącego na szlachcica tej nocy, gdy tańczyli. Nie wierzyła, że ten, którego miłuje żyje. Tyle bitw, krwi i okrucieństw. Jakże mogła mieć nadzieje, że się ostał?

Czasami wydawało jej się, że spędziła już lata w tym miejscu. Co jeśli, oni obaj zginą na tej wojnie? Czy wtedy wiedźma ją zabije? Wypuści? Nie wiedziała. Myśl, że zostanie sama, bez nikogo napawała ją trwogą. Wolałaby już Bohuna, ku swojej zgrozie. Dlatego postanowiła, że jeśli wróci po nią, nie będzie się już mu opierać. W końcu i tak by wygrał. Znała jego zaciętość i upór, aż nadto. Kiedy o tym myślała, niechybnie stawało przed nią smutne lico pana Jana. Często płakała przez to.

W końcu pewnego dnia, on wrócił. Miał świeże rany i widać było, że dopiero wylizał się z kolejnej potyczki. Siedziała jak zwykle przy oknie i przesuwała palce po różańcu. Kiedy się odwróciła, stał tam. Jej koszmar i jej nadzieja. Zerwała się, ale po chwili znów usiadła. Watażka powoli podszedł do niej i klęknął przed nią.

\- Zazulo moja! Ja żem wrócił do ciebie. Powiedz-ty mi, co mam uczynić? Proszę, nie uciekaj więcej ode mnie. Ty zawiedziesz mnie, dokąd tylko ci się podoba! Dam ci wszystko, proszę żebyś została, nigdy więcej nie uciekała lub nożem się pchnęła – mówił do niej.

Helena patrzyła na niego. Czy naprawdę mogła go o wszystko poprosić?

\- Czy spełni waćpan, moją prośbę? – spytała cichutko Helena.

\- Natychmiast – na smutnej twarzy Bohuna pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Proszę, byś przed Najświętszą Panienką przyrzekł, że nigdy mnie nie ukrzywdzisz – mówiła szybko.

\- Nigdy nie musiałaś się mnie bać, pamiętasz-ty? Ja powiedział ci, że tyś jak obraz w cerkwi. Jednak jeśli chcesz, to przysięgnę – ozwał się Kozak.

Helena uśmiechnęła się odrobinę do niego. Był jej koszmarem i był jej nadzieją. Nie kochała go, ale on widać, tak ją kochał, że żyć bez niej nie mógł. Wolałaby pana Jana, ale kiedyś kniahini jej powiedziała, że córy szlacheckie muszą wychodzić za mąż zwykle, nie kochając narzeczonych. Tak, zawsze było. Nie była wyjątkiem.

\- Dziękuję. Nie ucieknę i nie pchnę się nożem. Moi krewni swatali mnie z waćpanem…- głos uwiązł jej w gardle, a watażka przypatrywał się jej, jakby próbował wejrzeć w jej duszę.

\- Tak, zanim zastąpili mnie Lachem – niemal warknął.

Helena wzdrygnęła się. On jednak nadal klęczał przed nią, nie ruszając się i czekając na jej słowa.

\- Ja…cóż…jeśli waćpan, nadal chce się żenić, to ja nie będę się opierać – odetchnęła, kiedy to powiedziała.

Wtedy oblicze Kozaka zmieniło się, przypatrywał się jej z takim uwielbieniem, że aż poczuła rumieńce na policzkach. Zaczął całować jej dłonie, a ona nie miała sił, by go powstrzymać.

\- Kniaziówno! Obiecuję ci, że uczynię cię najszczęśliwszą i najbogatszą szlachcianką w całej Rzeczpospolitej – mówił, pieszcząc jej palce, wciąż splątane w koraliki różańca.

Helena lekko się uśmiechnęła i przymknęła oczy. Może go kiedyś pokocha. A jeśli nie? Życie całe spędziła, nie miłując nikogo aż do pan Jana. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie odejdzie z jej serca. Jednak życie nie było baśnią, które opowiadały jej służące. Ich baśń się skończyła, gdy Bohun ubił Kurcewiczów.

Bohun wstał i widać było, że nie tylko gniew go rozpala, ale i szczęśliwość. Na twarzy odbijała się tak niewysłowiona radość, że Helena nie mogła uwierzyć, iż może być taka na świecie. Mimowolnie jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła, prosząc w myślach o błogosławieństwo Świętej Panienki.

Tak. Baśń o Helenie i Janie się skończyła.


End file.
